Stages of Adjustment
by breezie
Summary: Everyone goes through a crisis...What happens when that certain crisis turns into a demeaning problem for Bella,that she just can't seem to overcome. Is her savior waiting in the shadows to save her yet again or has she past the point of no return?


**Stages of Adjustment**

**A/N: Ok so first of Ello everyone! My name's Bri and this is my very first fanfic. I have been a writer for awhile, writing side stories and such. I have an opportunity to publish some writings which is great, but I wanted to write something I was familiar with first and see the feedback I get before moving on. So I would highly appreciate reviews and will try to update as frequently as I can. Oh! And I won't usually leave long author notes such as this.... So on with the story!!!**

***~* All rights reserved to the one and only- Stephenie Meyers*~***

**BPOV**

"No! Get your dirty hands off of me!" I shouted out.

"No!" he roared back at me. "This is what you wanted. This is what you have always wanted. Isn't it? You want me. Don't ya sugar?" he spoke drunkenly

His hands holding my wrist tightly above my head. I struggled profoundly. His grip tightening as he moved himself slightly over my form. My silk nightie moving up slightly higher, as well. He gripped both my hands in his and began moving his free hand toward the bottom the direction of my short gown. I let out a loud scream. The darkness of the room becoming even duller as my vision fazed in and out. I whimpered as his hand got higher and higher. His nasty drunk breath, breathing over my face. He tried to kiss me on the lips, but missed as I turned my head. He planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Husssh, sugar! You don't want the children to hear us. Do you? Unless you want them to watch...kinky..." he breathed out a stupid chuckle.

I let out a loud whimper. He was so drunk, he didn't even remember that the kids weren't here. Although it adds pain to know that even if they were, I doubt he would stop or even pause in consideration of them.

"Why?" I sobbed, not able to control my voice or even try to hide the tears.

"You belong to me, You're my wife. You're supposed to do this for me, honeyyy. You want to," he told me roughly.

I let out another loud cry as he ripped off my panties.

"Shut up!" he roared as he threw the beside phone at the wall.

I screamed again, terrified all the more. I wanted to go away. To be as far away as I could be from him at this very moment. Away from this apartment. Away this bed. And especially away from the man I had thought I knew.

"Get off of me!" I shouted again. My throat was beginning to burn. My head was hurting from all the crying and shouting. My vision was starting to blur even worse from the onslaught of tears trialing down my face. "Please," I begged.

Suddenly a loud bang came from the front door of the apartment.

"Hey! Can ya keep it down!" a deep voice hollered.

"HELP!! HELP ME!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!" I shouted as loud as I could possibly manage at the moment.

I was desperate, and if whoever could hear us form before then surely they would hear me. I tossed and turned roughly, trying to loosen the grip of my husband.

"Bella, sweetie! SSShhh! I don't know if I want everyone watching. Don't you want it to be just you and me...." he sneered, before raising his hand and hitting me hard across the head with a blunt object.

My visions went out for a minute and I thought I had passed out. Wishing that I had past out, but then I felt it. Him entering me with such a force that I wanted to scream, but couldn't. I felt the pain. Again. And again. Then suddenly it was gone. Just like that. Then I blacked out completely as the darkness consumed me.

**EPOV**

"I have to admit it, Jazz. Ya did good. This is a nice pad ya got. Ali's gonna love it," I boomed as I made my way through the spacious apartment.

"Yeah, Jazz. You have our brotherly stamp of approval. Ali's gonna have a field day with all the space in here," Edward said as he wondered around the apartment in amazement.

"Thanks. But seriously, brotherly stamp of approval? Edward come on," Jasper replied.

I let out a laugh. Really where did Edward come up with this stuff.

"Hey, just cause she's already madly in love with you, and we're all best buds, doesn't mean she still won't lean on us to kick your ass if you screw up. So yeah, brotherly approval."

"Ooh! What now!" I chimed in, just to have a say.

Jazz and Edward stopped their movements and stared at me with an 'are-you-serious-look'. I shrugged and walked off, figuring that saying that was a lame move on my part.

"Yeah. Umm keep working on that Em," Edward called out behind me.

"Yeah, one day...someone will....maybe...be able to tolerate you. Other than you family. Well some of your family," Jasper added in, laughing to hard to barely spit it out.

I kept walking and shook my head while I raised both of my hands in the air and flipped them the bird. They just both continued to laugh at my expense. I shook it off and continued touring the place. Jasper could make it up to me by talking Alice into putting up a game room in this place. I mean the place was _huge_! Seriously huge! A three bedroom apartment with a four bath, huge kitchen, living room, and den. The whole sha bang!

I walked into one of the bedrooms thinking it would be great for the game room when I heard it. A loud shrill scream. _Whoa! _Jasper had to let me have this room. No way would Alice have their bedroom in here with the sex maniacs next door. Hell yes! This is my kinda apartment. Heck, I might just bring me a bed. I already know Alice is gonna miss livin' with her two big bros, so I would actually be making this easier on her. Wow! I am a great brother, aren't I? Bet Edward hadn't thought of this!

"Hey guys! Come he-" I started, but was stopped when I heard someone shout 'shut up' through the wall and then a bang against the wall.

The walls weren't that thin. Were they? No. Not in this rich, snazzy part of town. And definitely not in this apartment complex. Maybe they were just really going at it.

"What the hell?" Edward asked from behind me.

"Okay, Emmett. Really." Jasper sighed, arriving just a little after Edward.

Then another shout was heard. This one clearer than anything. We all stood still. Not sure what to do.

"Okay. I have no idea what's going on over there, but I don't think there playin it rough. And this is coming from me." I said seriously.

"Ehhh...true," Jasper agreed.

"Yeah," Edward agreed, too.

"Uhhh..think we should do something...or..yeah. Cause this shit is awkward," I spoke up.

"Alright. Go do something. But I am not going over there. If it's not something serious and you end up messin up this guy's lay. Well, 1 that's on you. And 2 you can trust that I won't let it go that easily," Edward said.

I let out a nervous chuckle. We all knew Eddi boy was good to his word. Darn him sometimes!

"On second thought, why don't I just ask them to keep it down. Yeah. I'm gonna go to do that," I said quickly, I exited the room with Jasper and Edward on my tail.

They were chuckling behind me. Already planning on the teasing for me calling rape, about people who like to get down and even dirtier than I did. When we got out in the hallway, it was almost louder than it was through the apartment wall. _Jeez! _How did the other neighbors not here. I knocked loudly on the door.

"Hey! Can ya keep it down!" I hollered, while Jazz and Eddie kept snickering behind me.

I turned around to give em' both a good slap upside the head and then head back to the apartment when I heard it. We all heard it.

"HELP!! HELP!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!" a high frightened voice, shouted.

Before I knew what I was doing, I turned around and started banging on the door. When I broke it a little, the nut-jobs behind me finally started thinking and helping me. We burst through the door together and looked around the place. It was pretty much dark. Blinds had been closed and any extra room door shut. Then we heard the voice again. Only this time it was different. It was a man's....moan. Gah! I hope I was right and they weren't just role playing.

We headed toward the sounds and got to the doorway of the biggest room. It was wide open. And there right before my eyes, I had witnessed one of my lowest lows as a man. A woman with long, dark, hair was passed out underneath a pretty tall guy. Her head looked a little bloody, but it was dark and for all I knew it could've just been her hair. But what I did know, was that this wasn't consensual when only one person was active and from the look of the area it hadn't been.

Again I acted before thinking and ran forward hauling the guy off of her and exposing her naked area. I pulled back off of him and began punching the shit out of him. When I let up to see if he would even dare hit me back, all I got was a drunken response to my pause in pounding.

"Duuuude..? What....the.. Whaaatt the..." the guy started again and again before passing out.

Jasper was at my side in a flash and pulled me back to the woman who was still passed out on the bed. He began kicking parts of a...lamp to the side and didn't touch anything.

"Em! Call 911, she's got a low pulse and her head wound is bleeding more heavily than most. Her heart rate is..." Edward prattled off in doctor mode now, as I just stood there dumbstruck now. I couldn't believe this was all the less that I had just beat the crap out of a guy I didn't know. And could probably be locked in jail a couple days for assault. I never thought this would happen to ME. But then again they do say Never say Never for a reason I guess. "Emmett!" Edward shouted as I was jerked back into the realm.

"Edward, I got it," Jasper spoke calmly from beside me. How the freak could he remain so calm at a scene like this?!

Edward continued trying to manage her wounds and keep up with everything, while Jasper talked to 911 and flipped the light on and mouthing me to check the area.

I nodded in a reserved sort of state. I walked through the apartment and flipped on lights in the hall and opened rooms. When I opened the next to last room it shocked me.

In the room, which was painted a light baby blue, there was a crib, a changing table and toys everywhere!!! OH! OH NO!!! She had a kid! I rushed to check the crib and found it empty. I wondered for a second if the drunk would have done something, but then remembered all the doors were shut and lights were off. I walked out and checked the last room. If more shocked then the other room, this one was painted a light purple and was amazingly decorated, like the other room, but had a very girlie touch to it. A small toddler bed rested in the right corner. OH NO!!! She has two kids and for the moment all I knew was that they were both MIA from the scene. Hopefully she knew they were in safe hands when she woke up and didn't ask me questions. Cause I certainly didn't have the answers.


End file.
